<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816255">Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mdlb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic Premise/Rules of this series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Particular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Welcome to a new version of oneshots but a different idea this time<br/>
yall leave requests here, i tag you when i'm done. here's rules</p><p> </p><p>.Has to be LittleSpace/ABDl based with Jack as the little<br/>
.Sorry, but if i don't know that youtuber, i can't write them<br/>
.I accept ships, but say if it's platonic/romantic<br/>
.Say how old you want Seán to be in headspace<br/>
.I won't write smut<br/>
.No OCs/Self Inserts- that shits hard<br/>
.I will write anything (but smut of course) but if it is too triggering, i will put that in the finished product<br/>
. Only one shots that i can fit into one chapter please</p><p> </p><p>The next chapter in this book is one i wrote to get us started before any real requests come in</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>